


raining

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper





	raining

The rain’s pouring down  
and now I find  
that once more you  
are on my mind

the first one who  
would let me in  
a stranger  
but so welcoming

so when it rains  
I’ve come to find  
I just can’t keep  
you off my mind

I smile and yet  
I wonder why


End file.
